


mama's boy through and through

by amber_management



Series: a fattening boy and his doting mother [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Enthusiastic Consent, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: grace's wiring hasn't been very good lately, and when she prepares a meal for the whole family that only deigo bothers to eat, she might have gotten a little carried away
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Grace Hargreeves
Series: a fattening boy and his doting mother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	mama's boy through and through

Diego had always been a mama's boy.

Ever since he was a child, he would hang on her beck and call, attached to her by the hip. He would follow her around the house like a lost yet devoted puppy, wanting to help with sewing or cleaning or cooking or putting away clothes or mopping the floors. He was always the first at the dinner table and the last one to leave. The first one to dress in his uniform before every mission, spick and span and waiting at the stairs for instructions. Always ready to please.  
  
He could never say no to her. It was something she had used to her advantage at times, and she loved him for it. It is a virtue of a good man, she would tell them, and it is an attribute that you should be proud of.

But her baby boy loved to eat. When he was young, on the off moments that weren't filled with strenuous training and dangerous missions, he could be found in the kitchen, eating food from the fridge and making himself bowls of cereal and sandwiches that were too big for his mouth. Grace would never chide him, other than to ensure he cleaned up his mess afterwards. She so hated cleaning up mustard stains from the carpet.  
  
Even at dinner, Grace would give him extra portions of meat and pasta and mashed potatoes and vegetables and soup and all his favourite foods, just because she knew that sometimes his eyes were bigger than his stomach and that her boy got hungry sometimes. More so than most. Nobody noticed, of course not, why would they? But she was glad to know that he would be going to bed full for once, instead of her finding him downstairs in the middle of the night going through the kitchen in search of a midnight snack.  
  
He had always been a hungry boy, an attribute that put him aside from the others. Klaus was never hungry, and Luther only ate at certain times and the others were all the same. But Diego was always hungry and would eat every moment of every day if he were permitted.  
  
It helped that Grace loved to cook. She often made more food than was necessary for every meal, and nobody could complain about the waste of food, because Diego would eat it all. It made her proud to see those empty plates and would wipe the smear of food on the corner of his mouth away with her apron when he was collapsed in a food coma at the end of it all.  
  
The fact that his very special habit followed him into adulthood filled her with no lack of joy. He had filled out, broad shoulders, strong jaw, solid build, maybe a little bit on the softer side but he was still just as agile and strong and swift as he was as a child, and when she hugged him, he gave a little under her embrace. She was filled with pride to know that his son had been taking care of himself in his absence.  
  
Reginald was dead, and his children had come home for the funeral. It wasn't how she expected it. They weren't as close as they used to be, and there was too much tension between them, too much anger. She hadn't been feeling quite like herself as of late, so she understood how they must be feeling. But the one thing that always cheered her up was to cook up a big meal for the family to share, and she busied herself in the kitchen for most of the day.  
  
As always Diego was the first one at the table, and the only one. Nobody else came down, even when Grace called them individually and rang the bell that sat on the credenza and waited for longer than was necessary.  
  
"I don't think they're coming, mum," Diego said quietly, always polite.  
  
"Oh well," Grace smiled. "More for you then, huh? Eat up. I don't want any of this food to go to waste."  
  
And once again, Grace marvelled at how much her boy could eat. Once he had been given the order, he almost lunged forward in his haste to reach the foot, shovelling ladlefuls of food onto his plate, rice and meats and bread and all sorts of delicious morsels that Grace had taken the time to prepare. He hardly managed to chew his mouthful before he brought the fork to his lips again, and the only way she could describe the way he ate the meal was 'inhaling'. It was amazing to watch. Now that he was free of his fathers ridged rules and the overbearing structure, away from his siblings prying eyes, she could finally see what he did in the dark when nobody was watching and he had the whole kitchen to himself.  
  
No wonder she had arrived in the kitchen the next morning with large amounts of food missing, almost cleared out the pantry. Diego had almost completed a meal for nine in almost half an hour.  
  
She turned away for a moment to clear up the dishes because she knew without a doubt that there would be plenty for her to do before the night was out, and she had only turned her back for a moment, but when she faced Diego again the table was almost cleared and he was leaning back in his chair, a low groan escaping his lips as he ran his hands over his stomach. "I m-might have overdone it," he tried to laugh, wincing at the pain.  
  
Grace made her way over. She had never seen his stomach look as round as it did right at this moment. Tight as a drum and unforgiving, it was gurgling in such an aggressive way that Grace could almost think that he was still hungry. Part of her wanted to touch it, just because she knew the amount of pain he must have been in, but it had been a long time since she had touched any of her children, and this might not have been the way to start that again. "Yes, I do believe you have," she praised, reaching out and running her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck. He purred at the contact and leant into her hand. She glanced down at the bowl sitting in front of him and frowned. "Diego, you haven't finished your dinner. You know how much I hate leftovers."  
  
Diego was panting now, his eyes half-lidded as his hands rubbed soothing circles into the taught skin of his stomach. Grace was pleasantly surprised with how tightly he now fit in his chair, how tightly packed he was against the table. "I don't know if I can do it, mum. It's so much."  
  
"Just finish your plate," Grace spun and sat on the table. "Then you can leave. You know the rules. It's not like you to leave a meal uneaten, Diego. is something wrong?"  
  
It was all Diego could do to shake his head. He tried to reach for his bowl of soup, but he couldn't reach over the size of his stomach, and he blushed when he couldn't wiggle any closer, his fingers barely brushing the sides. Grace pushed it closer to him and helped him bring it over his stomach and to his lips, where he tipped his head back and drank the whole thing without stopping. He pulled away with a gasp and barely managed to put the bowl down before he fell back with a groan.  
  
"Fantastic work, Diego! I'm so proud of you," Grace beamed. "You ate so much! You cleared your plate."  
  
Instead of answering, Diego moaned and dug his fingers into his stomach. It was huge, insurmountable, globe-like. How the hell it could be contained by all that leather in his costume, Grace was shocked.  
  
She just couldn't help it. She reached out a tentative finger and pressed it into Diego's stomach. He drew in a sharp breath at the contact, but Grace hardly noticed. There was no give beneath her finger, no pudge to cushion the contact. She could feel how tightly packed he was, how full, and her hands were on him before she knew it, rubbing the pain away, marvelling at how big he had gotten. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Diego laughed, and Grace could feel it shake his whole body, his stomach spasming under her hands at the motion. "Yeah, mum. I can really pack it away when I try."  
  
"Do you do this often then?"  
  
"Not often, but I just really missed your cooking," Diego moaned. "That feels good mum."  
  
She smiled. She was curious, and she reached out for an empty glass before she placed it tentatively on Diego's stomach. He watched her silently and seemed just as surprised as she was when it balanced perfectly at the apex of his gut, shaking a little when he laughed, but it didn't move an inch. "Would you look at that," Grace marvelled. "You're own little table."  
  
"I've never thought to do that before," Diego laughed before he shifted, and groaned.  
  
"How can you cope with all this leather?" Grace chided as she undid the straps on his uniform. "It must be painful, trying to keep it all in like this."  
  
Diego didn't comment as she unbuckled his uniform and pulled the shirt up to his belly button, exposing the raw, stretched-marked skin beneath, heavy and full. Grace rubbed at the raised marks, and the heat that came off of him was shocking. She tried to rub away the pain, and Diego relished the contact. "That feels real good, mum."  
  
"My boy has always loved to eat," She beamed, and Diego blushed. "I should have known that he loved to gorge himself as well. What do you enjoy most, Diego? The eating, the fullness, or rubbing at your stomach afterwards?"  
  
Diego gasped. "All of it," he managed. "I love it all. The feeling, the pain- it's all just so much. It f-feels so good, mum."  
  
"And how do you feel now?"  
  
His face was flushed. "F-Full. So full."  
  
Grace appraised him carefully. "Well, you do look quite swollen," she said. Diego was panting and the massaging of his stomach became more erratic. She glanced at the table, and all the food still left. "Have you still got some room left in you to clear the rest of the table?"  
  
He didn't even hesitate. "Yes, mum. Anything."  
  
"Good boy," Grace pulled away and systematically began to bring over the fuller trays of food closer for him to reach, and his eyes were as big as his stomach. She aided him on lifting it over the swell of his stomach, and he used the apex as a table when necessary as she suggested. Every time he faltered, she would rub her hands over the mound that rested over his lap and a burp would force its way through his lips and he would blush and moan and gasp, but he would continue eating, no matter the pain it caused him. That was something Grace had always loved about her boy. He was always so eager to please.  
  
She wasn't surprised when he tried to move his chair back further so his stomach wouldn't knock against the table. She had been watching intently and had known that it would happen sooner or later. It surprised her that it had taken as long as it had to finally happen, and she helped him drag the chair backwards, the wood groaning under the strain of Diego's new bulk almost as loudly as Diego was. She suspected that he had never been this full before. But surely he must have put on some weight considering that the meal she had prepared had already pushed his stomach forward to rest in his lap? He had soft, doughy love handles that she squeezed when she hugged him, his cheeks were round and he was just as plush as a pillow and she wrapped her arms around him and indented herself into his torso. He must have been eating well to be as big as he was now, and be able to handle such a meal! She'd never been more proud.  
  
She felt something off in her wiring again. Her judgement and decision-making cortexes were on the fritz again, and she would have to fix it before tomorrow morning.  
  
"You're such a large boy, Diego dear," Grace idly wiped some of the food off Diego's face, considering he was too occupied at the moment to do it himself. "It's a wonder you can hide your size under all that leather. I was shocked when I removed it."  
  
"That's the idea," Diego's voice was thick and muffled around all the food. "Hold's everything in, keeps it nice and tight."  
  
"You must do this often then, yes? Do you have someone at home to keep you nice and fed? I know how much my boy needs to eat."  
  
Diego flushed, though it was hard to tell. His whole body, from his head to his toes, was a wonderful pink colour. "My girlfriend, Eudora. She's a cop. She uh, she like's cooking and feeding me and seeing how much I can handle. She likes to test my limits."  
  
"Well, imagine how proud she would be to see you now?" Grace beamed. "Almost as proud as I am, I'm sure," she turned around to pass Diego the next plate and was amazed to find every dish on the table to be empty besides the crums. "Would you look at that, dear? There's no food left. I should have prepared some more. Would you like me to see what I can do?"  
  
"No," Diego groaned. "No, thanks. I don't... I think I'm going to b-burst."  
  
Grace looked him over. "Yes, you do look quite full, and a little green around the gills, if I do say so myself. Yes, some rest will do you good."  
  
She helped him push his chair out from under the table and had to help him stand when his legs swayed under his new weight. She placed a hand on his chest to balance him and was pleased with how the flesh gave way under her hand. "I don't think I can get up those stairs," he groaned and was cut off by a hiccup. 

"You do seem rather top-heavy," Grace agreed. "To the couch then."  
  
She helped Diego waddle to the couch, his arms braced under his belly in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure, and she thought that it was very endearing, the way his arms supported it like carrying an infant, the way he rubbed at the apex as a pregnant woman would. His arms didn't even wrap entirely around it, and Grace was mostly carrying him by the time they got to the pristine lounge. Diego was too busy moaning and panting and trying to keep his feet under him. He groaned, long and deep when Grace lowered him to the couch, and his hands were immediately back on his stomach, rubbing in slow, soothing motions. His gut filled out his lap and took up more of the couch than he himself did, and now Grace could really see the stretchmarks like spiders legs crawling upwards towards his bellybutton. Like this, his stomach almost reached for the sky, swelling upwards and outwards in an attempt to make more room. It was a good look on him, he decided.  
  
"Oh," he moaned. "I don't think I've ever eaten so much food in my life."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Grace said, running a hand down his plush face and down to his swollen, painful, groaning, tight belly. "I do hope it settles down for you to get a little rest in."  
  
"Me too," He panted. "Thanks, m-mum."  
  
"No worries, my dear," she said. "Now, you relax for a moment, and I'll clear the table and sort the dishes, and I'll help you back out there when I'm finished."  
  
Diego opened his eyes to stare at her, and the glaze to them was unusual and fascinating. "Help me out there? What do I need to go back there for?"  
  
"For dessert, silly boy," she said like it was obvious and turned on her heel and exited the room so she could begin preparing right away. It wouldn't do to keep her boy waiting, especially when he was always so hungry. She would have to prepare him more food for his other meals too, breakfast lunch and dinner and his midnight snacks if he needed it, just so her baby boy didn't go to bed hungry.  
  
She would have to check her systems tonight. Something was off, but nothing felt wrong. Just... new. She'd run a full diagnostic and double-check her morality, her decision making and judgment cortexes, just in case.  
  
Her Diego was a mamas boy, loved his food, and never knew when to say no. And that was something Grace loved about him.


End file.
